Le secret d'Hermione
by Madie's
Summary: Hermione est toujours triste à l'approche des fêtes et Draco se promet de lui rendre le sourire pour Noël, coûte que coûte ! OS pour le concours de Noël lancé par Loufoca-Granger


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite OS de Noël tout mignonne toute guimauve en l'honneur du concours de Loufoca-Granger ! Dans notre OS, qui devait faire un minimum de 2000 mots et se centrer sur le couple Dramione devait comprendre un ou plusieurs éléments suivants:

-Une patinoire  
-Un chalet à la montagne  
-Une allergie au foie gras  
-Un bonhomme de neige  
-Un sapin de Noël  
-Un tableau d'un ancêtre Malefoy ivre  
-Les cuisines de Poudlard  
-Des cantiques  
-Des chocolats en forme d'elfes de maison  
-Une dinde  
-Un cadeau empoisonné.

Et voilà ma présentation !

Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi !

Je tiens à m'excuser si la mise en page vous parait étrange, mais c'est la première fois que je poste sur feu feu et j'ai un peu de mal avec tous les caractères non pris en compte... Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, veuillez m'en excuser, je fais ce que je peux et je me suis relu pleins de fois et je pense que c'est bon, mais n'étant pas infaillible c'est possible que vous en trouviez ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

-Chérie, tu vas chez tes parents pour le vingt-cinq ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu faisais tous les Noël pourtant. Le vingt-trois avec nous, entre amis, le vingt-quatre chez les Weasley et le vingt-cinq chez tes parents.

-Oui, mais pas cette année, ils partent en vacances en Australie revoir des amis, donc cette année, le vingt-cinq décembre, je suis toute à toi !

Je lui souris, m'efforçant de mentir avec brio, ce qui n'avait jamais été mon fort. Mais apparemment, et vu le sourire carnassier qu'il me lança, il y crut. Je soupirais de soulagement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que je mentais depuis des années sur mes parents, pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Pour tous mes amis, mes parents étaient revenus avec moi d'Australie et s'étaient ré-installés à Londres. En vérité, quand je suis arrivée en Australie, ils avaient refait leur vie. Ils avaient ouvert un nouveau cabinet de dentistes, ils avaient des amis et surtout, surtout, j'allais avoir un frère ou une sœur a en jugé par l'état de grossesse avancé de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de prononcé les mots qui les délivreraient du sort que je leur avaient jeté.

Depuis, un dimanche sur deux, je partais à onze heures, j'allais m'installer dans un parc ou dans un café selon le temps, et j'y restais jusqu'à seize ou dix-sept heures pour faire croire à mes amis que j'étais chez mes parents. Et bien sûr, Noël étant une fête familiale, tous les vingt-cinq décembre, je m'enfermais à double tour dans mon appartement quand tous les autres étaient en famille.

Mais cette année, vivant depuis peu avec mon petit ami, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans notre appartement, alors qu'il y serait avec ses parents. Donc je resterais avec eux et essaierais de faire bonne figure, malgré la difficulté que représentait pour moi pareille festivité.

-Allô la lune, ici la Terre, Draco appelle Hermione !

Je revins parmi les vivants en lui souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait deux minutes exactement, depuis que tu as évoqué tes parents en fait, que tu rêvasses ! Et tu fais ça tout le temps d'ailleurs, mais bon, passons. Je te demandais quand est-ce que tu me les présenterais enfin ? Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, six mois qu'on vit ensemble, et comme je compte un jour te demander en mariage, je voudrais bien me faire bien voir par tes parents avant de leur demander ta main !

Je m'esclaffais.

-Bientôt, chéri, bientôt, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant, maintenant, excuse moi, je vais prendre une douche, sinon on va être en retard chez Harry et Ginny et mon filleul n'attendra pas ses cadeaux jusqu'à la saint Merlin le connaissant !

Je m'esquivais de cette maudite conversation, plutôt habilement je trouve, tandis qu'il marmonnait un truc du style « tu dis toujours ça ». Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermais la porte à clé et ouvrais l'eau de la douche, avant d'exploser en sanglots, assise sur les toilettes.

...

Je l'entendis pleurer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi le fait qu'on évoque ses parents se terminait toujours ainsi, mais il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Et je me promis de découvrir quoi avant Noël. Pour lui rendre le sourire, car elle était toujours un peu triste en cette période.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et maquillée, rien n'aurait pu laisser voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Je lui souris et fit comme si de rien était. Je m'approchais d'elle, la prit dans mes bras.

-Ça va ? Tu es prête ? On va vraiment être en retard sinon.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cheminée avant d'y disparaître. Quand je la rejoignais de l'autre côté, James, son filleul, l'avait déjà accaparé pour lui montrer ses tout nouveaux jouets de grand garçon. Je me dirigeais vers Harry, Blaise et Théodore qui était dans un coin du salon après avoir saluer Ginny et Luna qui discutait dans la cuisine.

-Non mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir à Noël, c'est quand même terrible non ? De pas pouvoir être capable de savoir quoi offrir à sa femme !

-Offres lui un strip-tease Potter, elle va être ravie ! lui dis-je en souriant.

Ils me dévisagèrent. Blaise semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, Théodore se frotta l'arête du nez d'un air désespéré et Potter ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. J'allais lui dire que je plaisantais quand je reçu une grande tape derrière la tête :

-N'écoutes donc pas ce grand imbécile heureux, c'est ce qu'il voudrait qu'Hermione lui offre pour Noël ! Pour Ginny, pourquoi pas un chalet à la montagne ? Ou un séjour à la montagne, juste vous deux ! Oh ! Oui, une seconde lune de miel ! Et vous laissez James à Hermione pour lui faire un petit frère ! Mais si tu lui offres le chalet complet, vous pourrez y aller tout le temps en laissant James à Hermione, elle l'adore, elle ne dira jamais non.

-Tu parles d'un cadeau empoisonné... Une ou deux semaines avec ce bambin braillard, merci Pansy.

-James n'est pas un bambin braillard, chéri, et je trouve cette idée merveilleuse moi, glissa Hermione en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Elle salua ses amis avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et d'aller aider Ginny dans la cuisine. Harry la suivit du regard avec moi, avant de me prendre à part :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Hermione ?

Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait toujours. Certes ils se connaissent depuis leurs onze ans, certes ils ont vécus des choses ensembles, bla, bla, bla, mais là ! Là ! Cela dépassait complètement l'entendement... Mais bon, il faut que j'arrête de m'arracher les cheveux là-dessus, c'était inutile.

-Ben, tu sais... On approche de Noël, donc comme d'habitude... J'ai eu le malheur d'évoquer ses parents tout à l'heure... Elle a évité la conversation, comme d'habitude avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas...

-A vrai dire, j'ai fais quelques recherches... Et je comprends beaucoup de choses.

-Quoi ?

-Pas maintenant Draco, on en parlera au bureau.

Il avait à peine fini de dire cela, que Ginny annonçait que nous passions à table.

...

James sur mes genoux, un gâteau avec deux bougies brûlant devant lui, il attendait patiemment qu'on est fini de lui chanter le « Joyeux Anniversaire » rituel. Plus ou moins faux selon certains. Mais l'intention y était, et c'est ce qui importait. Quand James était né, et qu'Harry m'avait annoncé que j'étais sa marraine, j'avais ressenti une joie immense, la première depuis que j'étais rentré d'Australie. Et je m'étais promis de tout faire pour rendre ce petit bout d'homme heureux. Et j'étais ravie de voir qu'il me rendait au centuple l'amour que je lui prodiguait depuis ces deux ans. Quand vint le moment de souffler, il se tourna vers moi :

-Tu zouffles avec moi tata Mione ? Z'y arrive pas tout zeul et pis si ze zouffle, ze vais mett'e de la crache zur le gâteau !

Je lui souris et m'approchais avec lui du gâteau, avant de souffler doucement sur les bougies. Tout le monde nous applaudit, et nous passâmes aux cadeaux. Puis, Ginny se leva et prit James dans ses bras.

-Allez chéri, il est temps d'aller à la sieste.

Il tenta de protester doucement, alors que ces yeux vert se fermaient déjà tout seul, ce qui le rendait peu crédible. Les adultes lui dirent au revoir, puis Ginny l'emmena à l'étage, d'où on entendit rapidement des pleurs. Ginny redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, en soupirant.

-Bientôt, il ne voudra vraiment plus, et je ne pourrais rien y faire.

Harry lui sourit, avant de se lever pour servir le café. La conversation tourna rapidement vers Noël, sur qui faisait quoi, et surtout, chez qui faisions nous le réveillon entre amis du vingt-trois ?

-Moi, je dis que Draco et Hermione ont un tout nouvel appartement super grand et qu'on devrait le faire chez eux !

-Ben voyons Pansy, comme ça tu n'auras rien à faire ?

-J'achèterais un petit quelque chose pour être une invité modèle ! Pour qui tu me prends Draco, j'ai pas été élevé par des moldus !

Voyant sans doute mon expression, elle ajouta rapidement :

-C'est une expression Hermione, je crois que chez vous on dit « les chiens » à la place des moldus non ?

-Oui c'est ça... La prochaine fois, dit les chiens. Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes.

Je m'éclipsais. C'était vraiment incroyable que je sois aussi sensible en ce moment, une seule boutade sur mes parents, que je supportais relativement bien d'habitude. Mais Noël, j'avais vécu sept années loin de mes parents depuis mes onze ans, et Noël était le seul moment de l'année avec les vacances d'été, et encore que je ne les passais pas chez les Weasley, où je pouvais être avec mes parents. Mais plus maintenant... La guerre m'avait déjà séparé d'eux, et je les avais protégé, sans penser aux conséquences si je survivais. Et maintenant, j'étais orpheline, obligée de faire croire à mes amis que mes parents étaient à Londres. C'était pitoyable. J'étais pitoyable, à pleurer ainsi dans la salle de bain de mes amis. On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, et je laissais échappé un « Occupé ! » quand Draco entra.

-Tu pleures encore ?

Je tentais de sécher mes larmes.

-Comment ça encore ? Je ne pleure même pas...

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Hermione, déjà ce matin quand on a évoqué tes parents, tu t'es enfermée pour pleurer ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec tes parents, et on ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas dis ce que veut dire « La loutre est chauve, c'est l'heure du thé » ou un truc du style. Me regardes pas comme ça, tu parles dans ton sommeil et quand tu parles de tes parents, tu dis ce genre de choses. Hermione, je suis là pour toi, je t'aime... Et ça me tue de te voir dans cet état à chaque Noël depuis qu'on est amis et depuis qu'on est un couple, alors s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Je me décidais à tout lui avouer. Il le fallait, sinon je finirais folle.

-Je ne dois pas vraiment articulé pendant mon sommeil, la véritable phrase est « A l'heure d'été, la loutre est sauve ». C'est la « formule magique » pour rendre la mémoire à mes parents. Formule magique que je n'ai jamais utilisée. Mes parents sont toujours en Australie, ignorant qu'ils ont une fille de vingt-quatre ans en Angleterre qui souffre de leur absence.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas rendu la mémoire il y a quatre ans ?

-Ils avaient totalement refait leur vie Dray... Si tu savais, ils avaient rouvert un cabinet, ils avaient des amis... J'ai passé deux semaines à les observer Draco, deux semaines avec la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sur le dos derrière leur fenêtre, même parfois dans leur propre maison. Ma mère était enceinte Draco... J'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur actuellement... Qui ignore jusqu'à mon existence. Tout comme mes parents.

-Mais... Une semaine sur deux... Quand tu dis que tu vas chez eux...

-Je vais lire dans un parc ou dans un café et j'attends une heure que je juge décente pour rentrer. Et à chaque Noël, le vingt-cinq, je m'enferme chez moi et je regarde des films de Noël en me bourrant la gueule...

Voilà, c'était dit. L'air horrifié qu'il prend à cet instant me retourne l'estomac... Suis-je donc un monstre ? Il ne dit rien et sortit de la salle de bain. Qu'avais-je donc dis ?

...

Ma mère m'observa avec un air pincé. Oui, pincé, c'est le mot.

-Et donc, si je comprends bien, tu es venu m'annoncer que tu pars pour les vacances de Noël en Australie pour retrouver les parents moldus d'Hermione ? Et que si elle vient demander après toi, il faut que je lui mente ? Non que je ne sache pas mentir mon fils, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle pourrait mal prendre ton départ ? Surtout en cette période de fêtes où je pense que ta présence l'importe ? Enfin, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, tu as …

-Il a toujours fait hips ! ce qu'il voulait de toute façon ! Tu es trop leste avec ton fils hips ! Narcissa, je l'ai toujours dis !l'interrompit une voix traînante et entrecoupé de hoquet.

L'arrière grand mère de Narcissa venait de la couper lamentablement au milieu d'une phrase. Ce tableau était collé à la glu perpétuel, ce qui expliquait sa présence dans le boudoir. Le tonneau de vin de cinq cent d'ans d'âge qui se remplissait magiquement à chaque fois qu'elle le vidait expliquait pourquoi cette aïeule ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout commenter, tout le temps.

-En plus, c'est quoi cette tenue Draco ? Tiens toi droit hips ! par Salazar ! Que tu fréquentes une sang-de-bourbe, passes encore, hips ! tous les hommes ont des désirs qu'ils se doivent d'assouvir, que tu vives avec une sang-de-bourbe je peux comprendre hips ! le droit de cuissage que tu possèdes sur cette inférieure, mais que tu ailles hips !chercher des MOLDUS en Australie ? Ne t'a-t-on donc jamais dis que ceux qui sont exilés en Australie sont des criminels ? Si ses parents y sont, c'est qu'ils sont coupables de quelque chose. Quoi qu'être moldu, en soi, est déjà un crime passible de la guillotine. Ou du doloris. Et puis, si ils lui manquent tant, à ta hips ! sang-de-bourbe, achète lui deux hips ! Chiens, ça remplacera !

-Merci Grand-mère, je pense que nous avons compris, tenta Narcissa.

-On ne me congédie pas comme ça d'une conversation Narcissa, hips !c'est impoli ! Et puis laisses moi donc faire ce que tu n'as jamais fait, soit traiter ton fils d'abruti fini ! Tu n'aurais pas pu épouser cette gentille Pansy hips !Parkinson comme on te l'avait demandé ? Non, bien sûr que non, il a fallu que tu t'enfuis du manoir familial ! De mon temps, on aurait jamais vu ça ! Un abruti, un idiot, un imbécile, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Je me levais et pris un drap qui traînait par là et qui nous servait principalement à recouvrir cette vieille peau :

-Tu sais grand-mère, je pense que mon imbécillité vient de la consanguinité que tu as instauré dans la famille en épousant ton demi-frère !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je la recouvrais. Ma mère étouffa un rire.

-Draco voyons.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, mère, elle nous emmerdait littéralement... Où en étions-nous ? Ah ! Oui, donc je pars dès ce soir, j'ai réservé un portoloin et je reviendrais dès que possible avec les parents d'Hermione.

-Puisque ta décision est prise, va... Que veux-tu que je te dises ?

-Que je vais te manquer bien sûr.

Je souris. Elle me sourit en retour et nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je repassais par l'appartement pour prendre quelques affaires et surtout, l'adresse des parents d'Hermione qu'elle devait garder quelque part. Je lui enverrais un hibou une fois arrivé en Australie. Hermione était toujours chez les Potter, sans doute en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec Teddy, Victoire et James.

...

Notre bonhomme de neige laissait à désirer. Il est difficile de faire mieux avec trois enfants de quatre, trois et deux ans. Notre bonhomme de neige donc, penchait légèrement sur la gauche, avait une tête pratiquement plus grande que le corps et les cailloux représentant des boutons étaient de travers. Il était vraiment moche en fait, chose que Teddy m'accordait :

-Tatie, il est horrible notre bonhomme... Même moi je pourrais faire mieux en essayant de me transformer en bonhomme de neige regarde.

Il fit en effet mieux. Je regardais l'heure. Dix huit heure trente. J'ordonnais aux enfants de rentrer et les suivit. J'aidais tout ce petit monde à enlever gants, manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et je rentrais dans le salon à leur suite, quand tous le monde se tu.

-OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Draco n'est toujours pas revenu ? On ne s'est même pas disputé !

Pansy s'approcha de moi, et me tendit une lettre.

-Pourtant, il est en colère apparemment.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai pris quelques affaires, je pars quelques temps,_

_J'essaierais d'être de retour pour Noël, mais _

_Je ne te promets rien._

_Je t'aime._

_Draco_

-Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Je le savais qu'il me préparait un coup comme ça ! Il faut que je l'en empêche !

J'éructais ! Comment osait-il ? Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire et je refusais ! C'était ma décision, pas la sienne. Je pris de la poudre de cheminette, sans dire au revoir et je pris la direction du ministère. Avec un peu de chance, son portoloin longue distance ne serait pas encore parti.

...

Chose que je n'avais pas prévu en quittant la froide et humide Angleterre : en Australie, c'était l'été. Et il faisait une chaleur à crever et j'étais en manteau de laine magique et dans ma valise, je n'avais que des vêtements chaud. La première chose que je fis donc, fut de me diriger vers une boutique de l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse australien. Ce qui me frappa tout de suite, ce fut les cantiques de Noël en paradoxe avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. La vendeuse faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie :

-Oh la la ! Par Merlin, Morgane et par les divinités magiques ! Mais... mais … vous êtes Draco Malefoy ! Oh la la ! Mais vous devez avoir chaud, déshabillez vous ! Enfin non pas totalement hein, quoi que je dirais pas non, mais oh la la ! Merlin merci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Dites, vous voulez pas me signer un autographe ?

Elle continuait comme ça, et je commençais à prendre patiente. Je me raclais donc la gorge.

-Mademoiselle, moi, ce que je veux, ce sont des vêtements, moldus de préférence.

Elle s'arrêta enfin de minauder et reprit un air sérieux. Elle partit donc vers le fond du magasin où elle revient avec divers fripes que je payais avant d'aller aux cabines pour mettre un pantalon en lin et une chemise à manches courtes. Je la remerciais et sortit enfin de la boutique en lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes.

Je regardais l'adresse des parents d'Hermione et transplanait sans plus attendre.

-Désolé mademoiselle, mais il est partit il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Le prochain portoloin pour l'Australie est dans deux jours, mardi dix-sept décembre à treize heures vingt-huit heure locale.

J'enrageais. Il avait réussi son coup le con ! Il n'a pas le droit d'aller chercher mes parents. C'était mon choix, mon droit ! Harry arriva derrière moi.

-Il est allé les chercher ?

-Tu es au courant ? Depuis quand ?

-Peu de temps... J'avais des soupçons, alors j'ai fais des recherches... Et j'ai découvert que depuis l'année où ils sont partis, plus aucun Granger n'a été enregistré dans le Londres moldus en rapport avec une sorcière. Je le sais depuis quelques jours et j'allais en parler avec Draco puis je comptais t'en parler. Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi ?

J'inspirais. Mon secret enfin dévoilé, j'avais l'impression que mes épaules avaient été délesté d'un poids énorme.

...

-Viens, on va aller boire un café, quoi que je fasse, il sera trop tard.

J'attendais qu'ils soient tous les deux à la maison, et que Bailey, la petite sœur d'Hermione, qui avait désormais six ans, soit endormie pour aller frapper à leur porte. Je les avais observé toute l'après-midi et tout ce début de soirée. Ce fut Mrs Granger qui m'ouvrit, l'air étonné :

-Bonsoir. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Je pense que oui, je viens d'Angleterre, j'ai fait un long voyage pour vous retrouvez, votre mari et vous. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, je suis avocat et je vous recherchais quant à un héritage.

-Je vous en prie, entrez Mr Malefoy.

Je la suivis dans un vestibule, typiquement anglais. Le mal du pays se faisait ressentir dans les moindres détails : une photographie de la reine, des paysages anglais. Mrs Granger me mena dans un salon où des photos de Bailey se succédaient sur les murs. Une petite fille aux dents un peu trop grandes sur le devant et aux cheveux broussailleux qui me rappelait fortement Hermione, même si je ne l'avais rencontré qu'à onze ans. J'étais persuadé que si j'avais pu voir des photos d'Hermione au même âge, la ressemblance aurait été plus que frappante. Mrs Granger m'invita à m'asseoir et expliqua en quelques mots l'objet, factice, de ma visite. Ils me regardèrent en attendant la suite. J'avais réfléchi toute l'après-midi à ce que j'allais faire, et maintenant que j'étais entré chez eux, je sortis ma baguette et avant qu'ils n'aient pus dire quoi que ce soit, je la pointais vers eux et lançait la formule :

-A l'heure d'été, la loutre est sauve.

Aussitôt, je vis leurs regards devenir troubles et l'instant d'après, Mr Granger me regarda, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude :

-Où est Hermione ?

J'avais réussi !

...

Deux jours après le départ de Draco en Australie, je me retrouvais devant la nouvelle maison de mes parents, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Leur avait-il déjà rendu la mémoire ? Mes parents m'en voulaient-ils ? Comment étais ma sœur, ou mon frère ? Tant de questions qui se posaient à moi et auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. J'avais tellement peur. Six ans avaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre et j'avais peur de leur réaction. Un rideau se souleva devant la maison, et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma mère, qui pleurait.

-Mione ?

Je fondis en larmes à mon tour. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra contre elle tellement fort que je crus étouffé. Mais je retrouvais son odeur, ses cheveux comme les miens, broussailleux mais doux qui me caressaient la joue... Je retrouvais ma maman et même si je savais que mes parents me manquaient atrocement, j'étais encore loin du compte quand une fois dans les bras de ma mère je me sentis aussi complète. Comme si on m'avait enfin rendu une partie de moi qui me manquait depuis des années. Nous restâmes enlacés longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette nous sépare en demandant :

-Maman ? Maman c'est elle ma sœur cachée ? Celle avec qui vous étiez fâchée depuis très longtemps ? Dis c'est elle, Hermione ? Tu es Hermione dis ? Maman ?

Ma mère se tourna vers cette petite fille, tout en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules :

-Oui Bailey, voici ta grande sœur. Mione, je te présente Bailey.

Ainsi, j'avais une sœur. Adorable et qui me fit tout de suite penser à moi. Je lui souris et lui tendit la main :

-Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Bailey.

Elle me serra la main, enjouée.

-Moi aussi. Viens, je vais te montrer mes livres !

Elle m'entraîna dans la maison, me tirant par la main. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Draco qui me souriait avant de monter à l'étage.

Je retrouvais enfin ma place, je n'avais jamais aimé mentir et les mensonges étaient terminés. J'allais pouvoir voir mes parents quand je le voudrais, même si ils décidaient de rester en Australie, j'avais des amis compréhensifs et qui m'aimaient et surtout, j'avais le meilleur petit ami au monde. Et tout cela me fit croire plus fort en la magie de Noël.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Et joyeux noël à tous :) (même si c'était hier, ok !)


End file.
